


Making Room

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Eve knows something's up, F/M, Fluff, Flynn's a cutie, baby stuff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: She's pregnant not an invalid. Eve's frustration at everyone treating her like glass soon turns to suspicion as their behaviour only gets weirder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this is one of the fics I said I was working on. I started it before I went to LA and I when I got back I had to type up everything I wrote while I was there. That took a looong time. I'm being over critical with it but it's the first of two stories I wanted to upload before the premiere and I needed to show you this one before the other one. You'll understand later. Anyway I hope you like it :)

Eve frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror, her bump now very round and apparent. She furrowed her brows even more as she attempted one last time to do up the middle button on her shirt. When it wouldn't stretch, she ripped open the rest of the buttons and pulled the shirt off, throwing it on the floor in frustration. Unable to actually leave it there, she awkwardly bent down to pick it up then walked over to her closet to hang it back up. She rifled through her clothes for a minute before pulling out the long sleeved cream top she'd picked out when Flynn had persuaded her to go shopping for maternity clothes. It would be long enough that it covered both her bump and her butt, and she'd be able to stay in the leggings she was already wearing. She'd been trying to avoid any of the clothes she'd bought on that trip, fearing that admitting she needed to wear them meant she was admitting she was no longer fit to work. Reluctantly she pulled it on then returned to the mirror, giving an exasperated sigh before placing both hands on her belly, rubbing it slowly. 

Flynn, who'd been leaning against the door frame and watching the whole time, smiled at her pouting then strolled over to her with a grin. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers. "Is this you telling me we need to buy you more clothes?" he murmured, his cheek delicately grazing hers. 

"No," she cried defiantly, frowning even more. "They fit...just not all the way."

"Okay," Flynn chuckled, kissing her cheek. "No shopping."

Eve leaned into him and let her head rest against his. "I feel huge," she confessed. "Is that bad? That's bad isn't it? I'm a horrible mother!" 

"No you're not. You're just very pregnant."

"That means huge. You think I'm huge."

"I don't," he insisted. "In my opinion there is more of you to love." Eve turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised. "Is this the part where I stop talking?" he guessed. 

"No," she laughed softly, bring her hand up to rest it on his cheek. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned into her touch. "But you know, it's not like you overdosed on burgers and fries, you're carrying our baby in there. At least you getting bigger means it's a healthy, growing baby," he said comfortingly.

"That's true," she smiled, hand coming back to her belly again. "Can you believe she's in here? Like, this is our baby. We made her."

"Yes we did," Flynn grinned, "and what a good night that was."

Eve smacked his hand, which only made him laugh more. "Flynn!" she chided.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," he murmured into her ear. "In all seriousness though, I actually still can't get my head around it all." He spun her around to face him, placing his hands on her waist, a move she reciprocated by sliding her arms around his neck. "Thank you for coming into my life," he said, his eyes boring into hers, his honesty emanating from them.

"Thank you for _falling_ into mine," she replied in a low voice, the hint of a grin twitching at her lips. "Did that hurt by the way?" she added.

"What?" 

"When you fell out of that tunnel in Berlin."

"Oh. Uh, not really, I dunno. I was too distracted by the mission I think," he confessed. 

"Now there's a surprise," she laughed.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Flynn murmured as he watched her laugh, staring at her as though he was in a trance, getting lost in the dimples that seemed to light up her whole face.

"You flatter me too much," she said in reply, her own gaze locked with his. Eve leaned forward, smiling, and gave him a soft kiss before curling her arms around him, attempting to pull him into a hug. A second later she groaned and leaned her forehead on his chest. "I can't even hug you anymore," she whined, referring to the way her bump distanced them. 

"I know," he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "But it's not for long and it's because there's a wall of our love between us."

"You're so good at making up crap for me," she said appreciatively, smacking his cheek lightly. 

"I try," he grinned. 

She glanced back at the mirror one last time and sighed. "I guess I wear maternity clothes now."

"Guess you do," Flynn nodded. "And I think you look beautiful. Just think, in a few weeks' time you're gonna be holding our baby and then you'll miss having them inside you."

"A few weeks," Eve said quietly. "That's not far away."

"No it's not. Are you gonna be okay?" he checked, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

"Yeah," Eve nodded, seemingly returning to her normal self. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just hormones."

"Okay. Shall we go then, before the bad guys start missing us?" he asked, grabbing the car keys and jangling them about. He'd taken to driving them about since it had become increasingly difficult for Eve to sit comfortably behind the wheel. 

"Yeah," she nodded again.

Flynn grabbed her jacket and helped her slip into it. "If you want to come home at any point or you don't feel good, tell me, or one of the others if I'm not around and we'll bring you straight back."

Eve sighed a little. "Flynn, I love how much you take care of me, and I appreciate it, I really do but I'm not made of glass. If you're on a mission, stay there, save the day. I'll contact you if I absolutely need you. Okay?"

Flynn looked at her in silence for a moment then gave a small nod and reluctantly replied, "Okay. If you're sure." 

"I am," she promised, taking his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Okay, you ready Jake? Jones?" Flynn called out to the boys scattered around the room, almost as soon as he and Eve arrived at the Annex. 

 

"What? We just got here," Eve frowned at him as he plumped a couple of cushions and placed them on her chair. 

"The boys text me earlier, they have a mission and they want me to tag along," he explained. 

"Oh. Well what is it?" she inquired as she sat down. 

"Uh, heist. Retrieval job," he all but stammered. "Right guys?" he directed at Jake and Ezekiel as the two boys made their way to the back door. 

"Yeah," they nodded in unison.

"Where is it?" Eve asked.

"Germany," Ezekiel promptly answered.

"Museum," Jake said at the same time. Both boys looked at each other in slight panic.

"It's at a museum in Germany," Flynn quickly asserted, giving Eve a smile. "We'd better go 'cause you know, time zones." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then dashed over to where the boys stood waiting. "Love you. Call me if you need me," he added before disappearing behind the familiar flash of blue light. 

"Uh, okay," Eve blinked after them. "Come back alive," she mumbled quietly. With a sigh and a hand on her bump she pushed herself up out of her chair and headed towards the kitchen, wondering why they'd all been so weird.

* * *

"Hey Red," Eve smiled as she passed the other woman in the corridor a few hours later. 

"Eve!" Cassandra said cheerfully.

"I haven't seen you all day," Eve returned. "You wanna grab lunch?"

Eve thought she saw panic fall across the younger woman's face. "Uh, I uh, I actually have my um- some work to do in my lab. Observations. I shouldn't even be wandering around here right now," she spluttered. 

"Oh," Eve blinked. "Well we can eat in your lab, I don't mi-"

"No!" Eve was slightly taken aback by Cassandra's sudden cry, as was the redhead herself. "Uh, I mean, it's just that I'm using chemicals and stuff and you should probably stay away 'cause..." she waved her hand around, gesturing to Eve's stomach. "I'll uh, I'll see you later." Turning on her heels, she rushed back to her lab. 

"Be careful," Eve called out after her. 

 

Eve potted about the kitchen trying to find something that didn't make her want to hurl, she'd gotten past the worst of it but there were still some things that unsettled her. As she closed the refrigerator door she spied Jenkins walked past. "Jenkins!" she quickly shouted. 

"Colonel?" he replied, poking his head around the door. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling well?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I was just looking for something to eat. Do you want to maybe go out and grab a bit?" she asked hopefully. 

"Uh, no," he said firmly. "I have in fact already eaten Colonel." He made to walk away but suddenly turned back to her. "Maybe we can have tea later?" he suggested, apparently realising his previous abruptness. 

"Sure?" she smiled before turning away and deciding to raid the cupboards again as the caretaker strolled away. 

* * *

A couple of hours later, as Eve tried to keep her eyes open while reading about the effect of ley lines on electrical grids, the back door flew open and Ezekiel came waltzing through them. 

"Hey!" Eve greeted, blinking herself awake.

"Colonel Baird!" he gave her a wide grin. 

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"Oh you mean nerd and cowboy nerd? There was some famous nerd giving a talk about something they thought was exciting so they stuck around for a while," he told her.

"What you didn't want to hang around for that?" Eve grinned. Ezekiel gave her a sarcastic smile. "Did you get the artifact?"

"Yep," he tapped the pocket in the middle of his hooded sweater. He strolled over to her and perched himself on the edge of her desk, legs swinging playfully. "So what d'you do?" 

"Um not a lot. Tried to read this stuff," Eve nodded to the book on her desk. "I have to admit, it's not that exciting."

"You've just been sat here reading all day?" 

Eve nodded. "Jenkins and Cassandra have been busy, and weird, all day so I haven't really seen them."

"You've been alone?"

"Yup." She rested a hand on her bump. "This one's been keeping me company though, she won't stop kicking."

"You always say she," Ezekiel commented. "How are you so sure?" 

Eve shrugged. "Just a feeling," she said with a small smile.

"Speaking of," he kicked his legs against the desk nervously. "How are you feeling about all that?" he nodded to her belly.

"Uh, I dunno. On the one hand I'm crazy excited but on the other...I'm terrified. I don't know what I'm doing," she confessed. "I've never done this before."

"I should hope not, otherwise you've got a lot of explaining to do to Flynn," Ezekiel grinned, stopping almost immediately when she threw him a glare. "Look, you and Flynn are going to be great parents. Okay?"

"How do you know that?" she asked.

Ezekiel shrugged. "Just a feeling," he smiled. "Don't tell Flynn I said this by the way," he quickly added, earning an eye roll from the expectant mother. "Baird, I don't like a lot of people, I just don't trust them...but I like you, more than most, so you must be pretty cool. This baby is already so lucky."

Eve's heart warmed at his words. She knew it wouldn't have been easy for him to open up to her like that. "Thank you," she said in a near whisper.

"No problem," he responded.

"So, you think I'm cool?" she smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get to your head," he replied, unable to help but grin. 

* * *

"And that is how I actually got away with that one," Ezekiel said proudly as Eve shook her head. "What?" he shrugged in defence, "If things are so valuable, people shouldn't just put them in plain sight!"

"It was a museum!" Eve argued. Their conversation was cut short when Flynn and Jake fell through the doors.

Eve smiled as she looked up at them. "You're back."

"Hey," Flynn returned her expression before strolling over to her and giving her a soft kiss. "You two okay?"

"Yep," Ezekiel answered, beaming.

"Not you," Flynn mock glared at him. "I meant these two," he said, nodding at Eve and resting his hand on her belly. 

"She's fine," Eve assured him, placing her own hand over his. "Little overexcited but she's okay. We both are."

Flynn's eyes seemed to widen in panic. "Are you in pain? How much has she moved?" he asked.

"Just a little more than usual," Eve said, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "Nothing to worry about."

"Sure?" 

"I promise. Now tell me, how was the lecture?"

Flynn frowned at her. "What le-"

"You know, the talk thing you and Stone stayed at the museum for," Ezekiel cut in, staring at him pointedly. 

"Oh! That!" Flynn nodded, turning back to Eve and smiling. "It was great. Wasn't it Stone?"

The art historian started a little at suddenly being dragged into the conversation. "Wh- uh yeah," he stammered. "Yeah real good. Insightful."

"Sure about that Stone?" Eve asked, noting his unenthusiastic tone. He simply nodded in reply. "Is he okay?" she asked Flynn privately. "He looks as weird as Cassie did earlier."

"Weird? Cassandra looked weird?" What do you mean? Did she say anything?" Flynn rambled. Eve couldn't help but smile at him. It had taken a while but he'd come to care for them all. He was especially concerned for Cassandra, they all were, but Eve thought it was perhaps because he saw a trace of himself in the young mathematician.

"She's fine too," Eve reassured him.

"What?" he frowned again. "Oh. Okay, yeah, sure. I um, I'm gonna go check on her anyway. I promised I'd look in and help her with something." With that he hurriedly left the room.

"You know what, I'm gonna go give this artifact to Jenkins before something comes out of it and possesses me," Ezekiel added before jumping off the desk and rushing off to find the former knight.

Eve looked over at Jake who was standing as awkwardly as she'd ever seen him. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked now they were alone.

"Yeah, yeah," he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. "I uh, I'm gonna go...do...okay," he muttered before following suit and disappearing down the Annex hallway.

Eve sighed peered down at her bump, rubbing it tenderly. "Guess it's just you and me again baby," she said. "Unless you plan on running out on me too." 

* * *

"You're not still reading that are you?" Ezekiel remarked when returned to the main room after about an hour.

"No," Eve replied, grimacing a little at the book in front of her. "I'm shopping for baby furniture." She waved her phone at him in support of her statement. "Flynn and I pretty much know what we want but there's no harm in looking around a bit more right?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he shrugged, taking his own phone out and quickly tapping out a message. "I mean, shopping for cots isn't exactly what I'd call thrilling but you have to do those things now."

"I guess I do," she nodded, apparently realising it herself. "Hey, which one of these do you like better?" she held the device up to him once more. 

"Um, you know, I'm not really good at choosing furniture," he answered quickly. "Ezekiel Jones doesn't stay in one place for too long," he joked but Eve could've sworn she saw a hint of panic creep up onto his face. It didn't happen very often which is probably why she noticed when it did. "Anyway, you and Flynn are the ones that need to like that stuff right? I'm gonna go hang out in the games room." With that, he was gone. 

"Aaaand he's gone too," Eve muttered once he'd dashed out of the room. She shook her head in bewilderment. They were definitely being weird today.

* * *

The next time Eve looked up from her phone was when she heard the clinking of silverware and light footsteps heading her way. She knew both sounds all too well, they'd been keeping her company the last few weeks. "You came back," she beamed up at Jenkins.

"I said that I would didn't I?" he said matter of factly. "I chose an afternoon tea. Is that alright? There is no caffeine of course."

"Of course," Eve replied sarcastically. Jenkins halted in his pouring of the tea and simply gave her an unamused look. "Sorry," she muttered, "I do appreciate you doing this stuff. I'm just tired of everyone treating me like I'm glass."

"You're very welcome Colonel. But I think you know that everyone is only doing what they do because they care. For both of you." He held out a teacup to her. 

"Thank you. I know they do. But they've got a weird way of showing it. They're all avoiding me today, and just...being weird. I thought you were too."

"Me? Oh, no. I was just busy. I assume they're all just as busy with their own work and don't want to discuss it with you because you yourself cannot go out and help them."

"You're saying they're leaving me out because they don't want me to feel left out?" she clarified.

"Precisely," he smiled as though it all made so much sense. 

"Okay," she smiled back, unconvinced, before sitting back and quietly sipping her tea. 

* * *

"How long does it take to put away a few cups?" Eve wondered to herself as she tapped her foot against the desk. Jenkins had only gone to clean the contents of the tea tray but he'd been gone almost forty minutes. She sighed and shifted in her seat. She'd gotten up a couple of times to pee but her butt was uncomfortably numb. Straining only slightly, she pushed herself up out of her chair and walked around the desk, stretching her legs. Deciding she wanted some water, and wanting to check on Jenkins, she walked to the Annex's small kitchen. Before she entered said room, which Jenkins was unsurprisingly not in, the sound of muttered whispering from one of the office around the corridor caught her attention. 

"Mate you've gotta stop being weird," Ezekiel seemed to hiss. _Ezekiel? He was supposed to be in the Library_. 

"I hate lyin' to her man!" Jake spat back. 

"It's not like you killed her cat! Look I know you have your trust issues or whatever but can you just ignore them for a little while?"

"Easy for you to say. You probably been lyin' since you were a pre-schooler."

"Oh says you!" 

"Guys!" came Cassandra's voice. "Come on, not now. We were supposed to be done with this like an hour ago. Flynn's waiting for all our parts." _Hold on, Flynn was in on whatever this was too?_

Hearing their footsteps seemingly get closer to the door, Eve quickly slipped into the kitchen and tried to stay out of sight as all three former LITs came shuffling out of the room and down the corridor. Peeking around the door, Eve watched them with curiosity. The back of Jake's shirt had an odd, brown coloured patch on it, which Ezekiel seemed to find hilarious, much to Jake's annoyance. Cassandra was swinging a large bag in her hand as she walked, the contents of which Eve could not make out. She was suddenly distracted however, by a small, insistent kick from within her abdomen. 

"Okay, okay," she muttered, tearing herself away from the door. "Let's get you a drink."

* * *

As Eve returned to the main room she noticed just how quiet it was. With both the Annex and the adjoining Library being large, it was always somewhat quiet bas everyone busied themselves and scattered, but this was too quiet, eerily so. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned around and saw Jenkins strolling down the corridor. 

"Jenkins!" she said cheerily. 

"Colonel Baird," he greeted curtly. 

"Did you get all those teacups put away?"

"Uh, yes, yes I did. I uh, I had work to attend to that I'd quite forgotten about. I apologise for leaving you in the lurch." _Jenkins had forgotten about his work? Curiouser and curiouser._

"I figured," Eve nodded. "Jenkins, you're an honest guy aren't you."

"I try to be, where the occasion calls for it," he answered. 

"So," she raised her brows as she stepped closer to him, trying to measure up to him as she met his gaze, though he was one of the few people that towered over her. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" 

Jenkins stared at her for a moment, meeting her suspicious eyes, then blinked. "No," he said simply before hurrying away, leaving Eve more frustrated than ever. She groaned audibly and very nearly stamped her foot. Letting out a heavy sigh, she stood in thought for a moment. _I'm Colonel Baird, I don't care if these guys **are**  the smartest people in the world, I'm gonna find out what they're up to._

 

She'd been pacing the room for about ten minutes when the familiar sapphire glow of the back door caught her attention, and Flynn came hurtling through it. His jacket and waistcoat were missing, she noticed firstly, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His cheeks were pink, his hair was more ruffled than usual, and he seemed to have brown specks scattered over his forehead. 

"Oh hey," he panted, glancing up at her. "There you are."

"Yeah," she said flatly, hands on her hips. "Where I've been all day. Alone."

"I know," he stepped closer to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry, I haven't seen you all day." He brushed her hair behind her ear. 

"No you haven't," she agreed, the warmth of his hand appeasing her a little. "But neither has anyone else, not really, and when they did it was like they were either babysitting me or couldn't get away fast enough. I know you guys have work to do but today I felt completely cast aside. And you're all being weird!" Flynn's eyes started shifting around, seemingly avoiding Eve's, and the thumb that had been rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" she asked. 

"What? What do you mean? No, nothing's going on," he mumbled. He slipped his hand more purposefully into hers and began to tug at it. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. Or maybe we should get some kind of takeout and everyone can eat it."

"Flynn," she said firmly, pulling him to a stop. "Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," he shrugged.

"You're lying!" she accused. "Flynn, you're my husband, we're partners. I know when you're lying to me." She dropped his hand, instead raising it to his cheek, and stepped as close to him as her bump would allow. "Is this about the baby?" she asked in a softer tone. "Is me getting bigger making it all real? Are you just realising that all this is really happening?"

"What? No!"

"'Cause Flynn, if you're scared and freaking out I get it. But I think now is the best time to talk about it if that's the case, we're kinda on a timescale."

"Eve," Flynn said firmly. He covered the hand on his cheek with his own, feeling the ridges of her wedding rings. "I am fine about the baby, more than that, so much more. I mean I'm a little scared but the normal amount." He took both her hands and entwined their fingers. "I'm so happy about being a father, starting a family with you, even about you getting bigger. I love it Eve, all of it. I really don't want you to worry." He glanced down at her bump as he spoke the last few words. 

"Then why have you, and everyone else, been weird all day?" she inquired, pleadingly. "Tell me."

Flynn gave a relenting sigh, momentarily closing his eyes. "Okay, but it's not something I can tell you. I have to show you." Taking his phone from his pocket, he tapped it a few times then held it to his ear. "We're coming now," he mysteriously informed the person on the other end. "Yeah I know but we're coming now." He stole a glance at Eve and smirked. "She's too smart for us," he told the other person. Eve frowned in suspicion, but she couldn't help feeling a little smug, she knew something was up. He ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket, then squeezed on Eve's hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I trust you the most," she answered with absolute honesty. 

"Close your eyes."

"What?" 

"Close your eyes," he instructed once more. "I won't let go of you I promise. After gazing deeply into his stunning chestnut brown eyes from which emanated nothing but love, Eve finally shut her eyes, tightening her grip on his hand as she did.

* * *

She clutched Flynn's hand tightly as he led her through the back door to somewhere that she noticed felt familiar. Her shoes tapped on the floor, it was hard, most likely laminate, but occasionally she felt herself step onto a softer terrain. They were inside. Flynn seemed to take her around a corner and the light seemed to dissipate as the faint smell of paint drifted towards her. She heard Flynn say, "almost there," before he came to a stop a second later, causing her to do the same. She heard a door creak open, breaking the silence, then suddenly Flynn was behind her, hands on her hips, guiding her a few steps forward. He leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, then whispered into her ear. "You can open your eyes now."

As she slowly blinked her eyes open and the light hit her once more, Eve took in her surroundings and gasped softly. They were in the spare room in their apartment, except, it looked different, very different. It was no longer painted a simple white, or empty with only a few books and boxes scattered around. Instead, the walls were now painted a warm grey brown, the same colour she realised had been worn by both Flynn and Jake.  On two of the walls were stunning white stickers; on the far wall were three white elephants, the two larger ones looking affectionately at the smaller one, while on the wall in front of her was adorned with a teddy that appeared to be playing with building blocks, the letters of which spelt out _Baby Carsen_. Beneath it lay a glossy white crib which perfectly matched the small wardrobe and set of drawers that also lined the room. A brown and cream patchwork quilt covered the inside of the crib, its edges tucked neatly all around the sides, and on top of this sat a baby pink cushion, shaped like a star and personified with a smiley face. Attached to the cot was a very simple changing table, equipped with everything they'd need as well as a framed photo of Flynn and Eve. In the opposite adjacent corner of the room were a number of assorted cushions, all shaped like books, and Eve noticed that each spine had a name stitched into it, each of their names. As she glanced around the room once more, Eve noticed that there was something hanging over the cot, she couldn't quite make it out however since her vision became blurry and her emotion finally overwhelmed her.

Spinning around to Flynn, she threw both arms around him and held him tight, tears running down her face as she nuzzled into him. "It's beautiful," she sobbed into his jacket. 

"You like it?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her as best he could. 

He felt her nod against him, sniffling. "I love it." She leaned back slightly, her arms still resting on his shoulders. "I can't believe you did all this," she whispered. 

"Well, I didn't do it alone," he confessed. As if on cue, Cassandra and the boys all trailed into the room. 

Eve couldn't help but let out a small laugh when she saw them. She knew they'd been up to something. "Thank you," she said to Flynn before looking up at the rest of them. "All of you."

"No problem," Jake winked at her. Jenkins nodded at her while Cassie simply gave her a smile, her own cheeks pink and damp. 

"Anything for you Mama Baird," Ezekiel grinned. 

Flynn turned around and frowned at him. "She's been Carsen for like two years."

Ezekiel shrugged. "She's still _Colonel_  Baird," he argued. 

Flynn shook his head as he turned back to Eve. "Okay?" he asked, stroking her hair behind her ear.

She nodded and hugged him again, this time getting frustrated at the distance her bump created between the two of them. "When I've had this baby I'm gonna hug you for so long," she mumbled. 

"Okay," Flynn chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple. "You happy?"

"So happy," she said honestly as she parted from him once more, smiling as he wiped away her tears.

"Good!" came Ezekiel's voice from behind them. "Took us long enough."

"Man it took like a week and you were only here for half of it," Jake frowned at him.

"At least I wasn't dumb enough to lean against a freshly painted wall that _I'd_  painted. Twice!" Ezekiel shot back.

Cassie giggled from beside them. "That was kinda funny Jacob," she grinned.

"Guys can we not argue in the baby's room?" Flynn cut in.

"Have they been like this for you the whole week?" she grinned. 

"Yes," Flynn replied, exasperated. "I don't know how you do it."

Laughing softly, she slipped an arm around his waist, a move he reciprocated, and moved to stand beside him, their hips knocking lightly together. She rested her head on his shoulder and let her gaze travel across the room once more. "I can't believe our baby has a room," she whispered. "I know we talked about it, about everything we'd put in it but you made it so perfect."

"I tried," he said modestly. 

"I only mentioned it yesterday, and it was almost done?"

"Pretty much. I've been planning and buying stuff for a few months now."

"How could I not notice?" she asked. "This is our hous- wait this is our house isn't it? It's not some weird dimension thingy?"

"It's our house," Flynn laughed. "Jenkins did do a thing with the door so you wouldn't be able to smell the paint or see that it was any different than usual." Eve frowned at him questioningly. "Don't ask," he added. 

"But that's how you've been fixing it up all this time?"

"Yep. Come here." He took her hand and led her to the corner where the cushions lay scattered about. 

"They have our names," she remarked, smiling. 

"On the spine, yes. It's just so we know which book belongs to who," he said. He picked up the one bearing Cassandra's name and turned it over so she could see the cover. _Alice in Wonderland_ , it read in gold font, the image an actual cover, printed on to the material. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen. "See this is Cassandra's favourite book," he told her. 

Eve looked back at Cassandra. "I didn't know that, Red."

"It was my escape when I was little," Cassie explained with a small smile. 

Next Flynn took her over to the wall with the elephant stickers. "This one is me," he pointed to the one on the left. "This one is you," he pointed to the one on the right. "And this little one-"

"Is _this_ little one," Eve completed his sentence, laying a hand over her bump. 

"Exactly," he beamed at her. "I had these delivered her and I thought you'd seen them. That was the day I pleaded with you to stay at the Annex until I got back from my mission because I missed you so much and needed to see you."

"You lied about missing me?" she asked, raising a stern eyebrow, though she was grinning. 

"Nooo. Never. I did miss you, just as much as I made out," he muttered. 

"Hmm," Eve narrowed her eyes at him as he tugged on her hand and led her to the cot. 

"And _this_ is my favourite thing," he smiled proudly at the instrument hanging over the crib. This time Eve saw that it was a baby mobile, made mostly of little felt characters. "We made this," he revealed. 

"What?" Eve marvelled. "Like by hand? All of you?"

"Every single one of us, well, all of us that could."

Eve glanced back at the others who were watching her with smiles. "You guys," she said in a near whisper. She couldn't believe she actually had people in her life that would go to such length for her, for her baby. "You guys are amazing have I told you that?"

"I can always hear it again," grinned Ezekiel as all the rest rolled their eyes.  

Reluctantly pulling her hand out from Flynn's grasp, Eve made her way across the room and extended her arms around all three LITs, sandwiching Cassandra between the boys as she hugged them as best she could. 

"Agh!" Jake cried.

"Oh, okay," Cassie squeaked while Ezekiel scavenged for air. 

"You're gonna make the best aunt and uncles," Eve smiled, finally releasing them. She stepped in front of Jenkins who eyed her cautiously, preparing to defend himself against such an emotional outburst. He needn't have panicked however, since she simply took his hand in hers and leaned up to place a small, grateful kiss on his cheek. Flynn swore he saw the older man's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. 

"Thank you Jenkins," she said to him. 

"It was my pleasure," he bowed his head a little. 

"Hey, uh Eve," Jake caught her attention. "We're should head back." He eyed the others pointedly and they all nodded in agreement, bar Ezekiel.

"We should?" Ezekiel frowned, and Cassandra very obviously nudged him in his ribs. "Ow! Okay, apparently we should."

"You don't have to," Eve told them. "I mean this wouldn't even exist without you guys."

"And me," Flynn piped up from across the room. 

"Mr Stone is right, Colonel. Mr Carsen wanted to surprise you, we offered our assistance and now we've seen how much you like it," Jenkins chipped in.

"Like it? I love it, honestly I do. So much. I seriously can't believe you did all this," Eve told them again.

"That said, it is time that we say our goodbyes and let you and Mr Carsen enjoy some time in your new space," he continued before turning towards the door. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Jake kissed her cheek before following Jenkins out. 

"Later Colonel," Ezekiel grinned at her, giving her a two finger salute.

"Bye," Cassie said, reaching forwards and giving her another hug. 

"See you later Red," Eve smiled. She stood watching them all as they exited the room, then turned back to Flynn. 

"They're not going far," he reassured her. 

"They're a good bunch," she commented. 

"Yes they are," he nodded. "Come here. Let me show you something that'll make you love us more." She strolled back over to him and took the hand he held out to her. 

"I'm not sure I can deal with more emotion," she confessed teasingly. "I'm going to be a blubbering mess by the end of the night."

Flynn laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist once more. "You see that?" he pointed to a small black felt hat. Eve nodded. "That is Jake. Well it's his contribution. We each have an item hanging here that relates to us. So Jake made a Stetson. He insisted it was black for some reason." Eve laughed out loud at his comment. "What?"

"The day I first met him, when you sent me to Oklahoma and Lamia and her ninja crew attacked us? He lost his hat. He tried going back into the bar to get and I had to grab him to make sure they didn't beat the hell out of him," she told him, laughing to herself. "He said he was really going to miss it. I guess he does."

Flynn smiled at how fondly she recalled the memory. "This one," he pointed to an oak brown horse figure, "is Cassandra's would you believe? She wanted to make the entire periodic table but we told her she didn't have quite enough time for that so she settled on this instead. His name is Newton."

"Of course."

"The teacup is Jenkins."

"Obviously. Lemme guess, the pizza with very oddly shaped pepperoni on it is Ezekiel?" she couldn't help but grin.

"Who else," Flynn replied. "He did think about making a gem because as he put it, he likes to _borrow_ them and he is one." Eve shook her head and laughed quietly to herself. Flynn watched her with twinkling eyes. He really liked when she laughed.

"He is rare and pretty precious," Eve admitted. "They all are." 

"Don't tell him that," Flynn advised. 

"Nope." She leaned into him a little more, loving the warm familiarity of his smell, of coffee and books. "So you're the book?" she motioned to the little dark brown rectangle swaying amongst the other items. 

"Hmm. I got dibs," he beamed proudly. At her questioning frown he added, "Jake wanted a book too."

"Ah," Eve nodded. "Did you play the 'I've been Librarian for longer' card?" 

"No," he lied. She raised her brow, unconvinced. "Maybe." 

"Anyway, and this," he pointed to a pink heart swaying next to his book," is you."

"What no gun?" she teased. 

He looked her in the eye and said in a more serious tone, "You know you're not a hired gun Eve, you never were." With a warm smile on her face, Eve leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I had a hard time thinking of yours you know. I couldn't think what really defined you. But then I realised; your heart. You put your heart into everything you do, you care, that's why you were such a good soldier and that's why you're such a good Guardian. You stole my heart, the others adore you. You're the glue that holds us all together."

Eve stared at him for a moment, getting lost in his eyes. He was amazing, he always made her feel so good. She finally had a real family, people to share her life with. She might have stolen his heart but they all had a piece of hers, even if it took her a while to admit it. She'd finally realised that her job was to protect people, and that didn't necessarily mean that her purpose was to die. She knew that now, and every time Flynn looked at her or held her, or kissed her, she believed it more and more. "I love you," she whispered, eyes a little glassy."

"My point exactly," he replied, the corner of his lips twitching into a grin. He slipped his free hand around her waist and completely pulled her into his embrace. He leaned in and caught her lips between his own, kissing her so delicately. Eve immediately slid her own arms over his shoulders and melted against him, and Flynn smiled as he held her. Her lips were always so soft and warm, and sent a surge of emotion rushing through him. He was hers and she was his. He felt it. Every time. "I love you so much Eve," he said once they parted, his forehead resting gently on hers. 

Eve's reply was interrupted by a small thumping from inside her. "Did you feel you feel that?" she asked, laughing, given his own abdomen was flush against hers. 

"Apparently someone wants to see the rest of their room," he chuckled, turning back to the mobile. "This is Cal," he continued his explanation, pointing to a little grey sword. "And in the middle of it all we have-"

"The Tree of Knowledge," she completed, her eyes gazing over the golden tree in the centre of the display. "Flynn, it's beautiful, all of it. You know, if you're still even a little bit scared about being a father, just look around this room. You're already doing an amazing job." 

"Really?" he asked, relief washing over him. 

"Really," she smiled. She grimaced a second later, and placed her hand on her lower back as she stretched a little. The move didn't go unnoticed by Flynn who frowned at her in concern. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Back's just hurting a little," she attempted to reassure him.

"Okay, let's get you sat down." Placing a hand on the small of her back, Flynn led her to their own bedroom. "Oh! I got you a feeding chair to go in the room too but they didn't have any in store so they've had to order it in. We should get it in a few days."

"You thought of everything," Eve said softly.

"I just want to get it all right," he confessed with a small shrug.

"Trust me, you're doing that," she said, caressing his cheek while he rested his hand on her bump, slowly rubbing the top of it. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning back against the headboard and watching as he began his evening ritual of talking to her baby bump. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
